


Inter-Dimensional Protection Society: Book One

by Fluffy_Winged_Antlers



Series: Inter-Dimensional Protection Society [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Winged_Antlers/pseuds/Fluffy_Winged_Antlers
Summary: Three different Harry Potters, each from a different universe, decided that too many Harry Potters were dying.So they formed a society, The Inter-Dimensional Protection Society.This is the story of how one Harry introduces others in his universe to the other versions of himself and his friends.And how he saved them.-Note-This is a work in progress, so I'll try to update the tags when I update the chapters.If you're here for ship content the first chapter has almost none, just so you know.Feel free to leave constructive criticism, please keep in mind that I prefer it when I'm told what exactly is wrong, rather than just that something is wrong.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Inter-Dimensional Protection Society [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691317
Kudos: 1





	Inter-Dimensional Protection Society: Book One

Harry was wandering the halls, the portrait’s eyes seemed to follow him wherever he went, though he supposed they probably did. A stranger in their house, anyone with a shred of common sense would keep their eyes on the people in their home, especially when they’re unfamiliar. Walking the halls seemed to be the only thing he was allowed to do anymore. He wasn’t allowed in the Order meetings, because apparently, he was “too young."  
Ron and Hermione seemed to be avoiding him ever since he arrived, the twins and Ginny at least had the decency to apologize for the lack of contact over the summer without making excuses. But apparently expecting a shred of basic human decency was ridiculous.  
Looking up at the door down the hall, it was to be taunting him, the sounds of laughter just barely coming through.  
What they had to laugh about, he didn’t know, to him, it seemed unprofessional to laugh in the middle planning their next move against Voldemort. But why listen to the fifteen-year-old who’s gone toe to toe with the bastard. but no that’s obviously irrational, after all, he’s “just a child.”  
Harry blinked as the kitchen door swung open. Order members flooding out, like sheep being herded into a new pasture.  
“Harry?"  
Hearing Remus call his name seemed to fully pull him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes Professor?"  
“Molly asked me to tell you to get the others for dinner."  
Remus turned around nearly slamming into Moody.  
“Ah, Mad-Eye, just who I was looking for."  
“Remus, what can I do for you?"  
“Molly wants to know if you’re staying for dinner."  
Moody inched towards the door, as his face twisted into a grimace.  
“Tell her I have some business to attend to this evening."  
Harry wondered when Mrs. Weasley would stop trying to get Mad-Eye to stay, he said no every time, and was only polite enough to have an excuse half the time. Harry figured it was due to his paranoia, but seeing as he had only really known the real Moody, rather than his imposter, for a little over a week, he supposed his hypothesis didn’t have the necessary data to back it up. Nevertheless, Mrs. Weasley persisted in her attempts to forcibly mother him.  
Harry trudged up the stairs one by one, his disappointment growing. He had hoped that Remus would tell him what happened in the meeting, but as he thought it over, he realized that it was all for naught. It was extremely unlikely that anyone would tell him anything.  
He walked down the hall. One door, and another door, and another, until the fifth door. As approached the door, he could hear Ron and Hermione whispering, he pressed his ear to the door,  
“-at sounds right, I mean what else could it mean?" Ron whispered.  
“Honestly Ronald, it could also mean Harry gets expelled!" Hermione’s shrill voice seemed to rise an octave.  
“But Dumbledore wouldn’t let that happen. He just can’t!”  
“Dumbledore’s support in the ministry is almost non-existent nowadays.”  
Harry had heard enough.  
He knocked on the door.  
The room fell silent.  
“Dinner will be ready soon. I was told to come and get you guys.”  
“Okay, we’ll be down in a minute,” Hermione called out.  
Harry was already halfway down the hall. He was sick and tired of people talking about him behind his back and not knowing what they’re talking about. What did they mean he could get expelled? His trial went well. And both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had offered him a place should he ever need or want to transfer. He was just so tired of people who were meant to keep him safe deliberately giving him half-truths that indirectly put him in danger, and then refusing to acknowledge how the root of the problem was a lack of information.  
As Harry walked through the kitchen door a barrage of sounds and smells invaded his senses. Bill seemed to have said something especially funny, the sounds of laughter filled the room, making it feel cozy and warm. Mrs. Weasley’s beef stew bubbling away on the stove only emphasized the feeling.  
Harry watched as everyone chatted at the table. He took a seat in the chair to the right of Sirius.  
“So Sirius, anything interesting in the meeting today?”  
Harry saw both Mrs. Weasley and Remus glared at Sirius as if to say, ‘tell him anything and you’re screwed’.  
“No Kiddo sorry." Sirius turned to fill both his and Harry’s bowls with stew. “Mostly just reports and everyone complaining about Dung.”  
“Oh." Harry looked down as Sirius places his stew in front of him, the smell of the thyme in the stew making his stomach roll. He just wished for the thousandth time that someone would tell him something.  
Harry looked over at the other people at the table.  
Fred and George were messing with a new product under the table. George’s eyebrow was burnt off, most likely from testing products.  
Sirius laughing at something Remus had said. Remus looked strangely pleased with his reaction.  
Mrs. Weasley scolding Ginny for trying to steal one of Ron’s rolls.  
Not for the first time Harry wished he had someone to treat him like that. To show they cared about him, even if it meant getting scolded. Sure, he had Sirius, but there’s only so much he could do as an escaped convict.  
Harry turned his head down to his stew as he dipped a piece of his roll in the stew. Watching as the roll absorbed the broth. He took a bite, relishing in the fact that he got to eat three times a day when his only job was to help clean up the house and get his homework done.  
He continued to observe the others and make idle conversation throughout dinner. Eventually, the conversation slowed, and everyone seemed about ready to fall over and slip away into sleep.  
Tonks was the first to stand.  
“Sorry to leave Molly." Tonks pushed her chair into the table, grabbing her coat off the back of it. “Mum’s forcing me to go shopping with her tomorrow, because my clothes, and I quote, ‘are a year out of date and falling apart’."  
“Of course, dear, do tell your mother hello for me." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up as well.  
She started clearing the table. Harry jumped up to help her.  
“Oh Harry, don’t worry about that. Why don’t you just go up to bed.”  
“I insist, I wouldn’t want to leave you with all the work” Harry reached for a plate.  
Mrs. Weasley grabbed it before he could. “And I insist that you go to bed." She flicked her wand making the food float up and away on to the counter in the kitchen, “Fred, George help me clear the table.”  
For what felt like the dozenth time he walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom he was sharing with Ron. Harry grabbed some pajamas and his toiletries, then walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom.  
As he slipped in his clothes and brushed his teeth, he reviewed what he had learned throughout the day.  
Apparently, something had come up that could get him expelled.  
Snape had rushed out after the meeting and Sirius had mentioned reports, which most likely meant something was stirred up amongst the Death Eaters.  
If the dream he had last night was true, and they usually were, the werewolves were siding with Voldemort.  
Only three new things but it was better than nothing.  
Harry slipped under the blankets on his bed, his mind drifted to when he was younger. Back when things were simple, when all he had to do was clean, cook, and pray to whatever god was out there that he would get food.  
He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
He heard Ron come in and start getting ready for bed, and eventually slip into his bed. Harry’s last thoughts as he slipped into sleep floated through his mind, ‘I wish things were better’.  
Everyone else settled into bed that night, full and perfectly content with their lives.  
The night sky filled with stars. Mars shining the brightest.


End file.
